A Perfect Start
by kath0410
Summary: "Rachel laughed with delight as she pressed her lips against the top of Quinn's head, thinking that this was indeed a perfect start to the New Year, with their bodies intertwined as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking." Rachel and Quinn celebrate New Year's Eve together, and use a strap-on for the first time.


**A/N: Because I'll be somewhere else when New Year's Eve comes along, so I'm posting this as an early New Year gift for you all. Advanced Happy New Year to all of you! **

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the edge of her bed, nervously fumbling around with her fingers. The sound of the shower running, and the thought of the water running down Quinn's naked body made Rachel squirm and rub her legs together. This wasn't their first time per se, but it was their first time to use a strap-on during the course of their relationship.<p>

It took some boyfriend-stealing, an almost-marriage, a car accident, and the usage of the Metro North Passes that Quinn had given to her for them to reach this point. And though Quinn kept on reminding her that the accident wasn't her fault, Rachel couldn't help but blame herself. If she'd realized her feelings for Quinn sooner than later, it would have spared the former cheerleader the physical and emotional turmoil brought about by the car crash.

And now, they were celebrating New Year's Eve together, in the privacy of Rachel's apartment. It was something that high school Rachel Berry never dreamt of happening, because she had been too blinded by the idea of being with Finn to see that it was Quinn that her heart was actually yearning for. Now, two years later after graduating from high school, being with Quinn was exactly what Rachel could ever dream of and what she hoped a relationship could be.

The sound of running water stopped, and Rachel felt her heart race. Her throat dried and she felt sweat start to form on her palms due to her anxiety. What worried her was that she might be awkward and clumsy and wouldn't be able to give Quinn the pleasure she rightfully deserved to experience. She loved Quinn, and Rachel hoped that she would love the experience.

Placing her hands on her lap, Rachel held her breath as she waited for Quinn to emerge from the bathroom. The bathroom door creaked open, and Rachel sat in stunned silence as Quinn sauntered towards her, wearing a red and black flannel shirt that hugged her curves perfectly and a pair of skin tight jeans that clung deliciously to her hips. Her golden locks were damp, hazel eyes somewhat nervous and insecure.

"Wow," was all that Rachel could say, her gaze lingering on Quinn's face.

Quinn flashed a shy smile and straddled Rachel's lap, the ends of her hair tickling the brunette's face. Rachel fought back a moan as the insert of the strap-on hit her clit, shifting in discomfort as Quinn's crotch rubbed against the bulge in her jeans. Her hands moved on their own to grip Quinn's waist, and for a brief moment, Rachel saw a flash of insecurity in the blonde's hazel hues.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to. We can just do things like we usually do," Rachel said softly as she ran her thumb across the outline of Quinn's jaw.

"I want to do this, Rach. I just-" Quinn cut herself off and shook her head as she glanced away from Rachel for a moment.

Rachel said nothing and nodded in understanding. The first and last time something entered Quinn that wasn't her fingers ended up badly. Not only the pregnancy that had resulted, but Quinn had also mentioned that Puck hadn't even give her time to adjust – he just straight up rammed into her as if it wasn't her first time. Which was why Rachel never brought up the idea of bringing a strap-on into the bedroom. And when Quinn brought up the topic, Rachel was surprised.

"I know, Quinn. But you know that I'll never hurt you, right?" Rachel said gently as she stroked Quinn's cheeks.

"Of course, Rach. I trust you," Quinn said quietly, hazel eyes boring straight into Rachel's.

Every night, Rachel would thank her lucky stars for the chance she was given to love Quinn, and for Quinn to love her in return. To her, nothing felt more right than being with Quinn and show her just how much Rachel loved her.

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's jaw, flicking her tongue against its outline. Next to Quinn's eyes, Rachel loved her jaw. It was strongly built and well-defined, and Rachel loved how it quivered under her touch. Quinn moaned softly and threw her head back to allow Rachel access to her neck. Taking the cue, Rachel started to trail kisses down Quinn's neck, her fingers moving to unbutton her shirt. After taking care of the last button, Rachel pushed the shirt off Quinn's shoulders and leaned back to admire the red lace bra that cupped her girlfriend's breasts, and the newly exposed skin.

There was a large scar that ran across Quinn's abdomen, but to Rachel, it never hindered her girlfriend's beauty at all. If anything, it was a reminder of her strength – of how she managed to pull through. Looking up, she saw the underlying insecurity in Quinn's eyes, and Rachel could feel that she was struggling not to cover herself up – a struggle that Quinn always fought whenever they made love.

Ducking her head, Rachel fought off the twinge of guilt that settled in her stomach and continued her path down to Quinn's abdomen, smiling as she felt her love quiver underneath her lips and fingers. She swirled her tongue around Quinn's navel, earning a shudder and a quiet moan. Quinn's small pants and subdued moans only spurred Rachel on further, and she made it her mission to loosen Quinn up like she always does.

Reverently, she ran her fingers across Quinn's back, gently pressing on the small indentations at the bottom of her spine. Up and down, Rachel grazed her nails against every expanse of skin available to her, smiling at the breathy sighs that Quinn made. Her breath warm, Rachel parted her lips and licked and sucked at Quinn's pale skin.

Another moan tore through Quinn's lips as Rachel moved her hands to cup her clothed breasts. With much gentleness, Rachel started to knead the soft mounds of flesh, delighting in the breathy moans of pleasure that she was rewarded with. They were beautiful; the sounds that Quinn was making. Rachel loved hearing Quinn voice out her pleasure; how her moans and screams filled Rachel's ears as her hips bucked up to feel more of her mouth or fingers, how her thighs trembled as she came, and how her beautiful hazel eyes fluttered shut as the white-hot pleasure coursed through her veins.

"B-bra, please," Quinn begged in a breathy voice, her hips rolling to rub against Rachel's crotch. With a groan, Rachel complied and unsnapped the hook of Quinn's bra, leaning back slightly to pull it off. Pale and perky breasts bounced out, and Rachel marveled at the sight for a moment.

"Perfect," Rachel murmured as she looked at Quinn. "You're very beautiful, Quinn," she breathed out, wearing a bright smile.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered, somewhat abashedly. Rachel's eyes softened as she thumbed Quinn's jaw, watching as soft, pink lips curl up into an angelic smile.

A low groan made itself known as Quinn started to roll her hips against Rachel. Lips parted, Rachel started to grind up against Quinn, needing to feel some relief from her discomfort. As though sensing this, Quinn halted her movements and quickly pulled off Rachel's shirt and unhooked her bra. Nimble fingers made work of the zipper of Rachel's jeans, and the brunette watched as Quinn started to pull them down. Quinn smiled and shimmied off of her own jeans, and a throaty groan rumbled from Rachel's throat as she caught sight of the sheer red panties that covered Quinn's mound.

Quinn straddled Rachel again and started to rub her crotch against the length of the purple dildo that stood in between the brunette's legs. Moaning softly, Rachel leaned forward and captured a rosy nipple in her mouth, her ears perking at the sharp gasp that tears through Quinn's lips. Rachel moved to Quinn's other breast and latches her mouth on it, suckling and licking as she palms and kneads the neglected one. The moans that she was rewarded with were nothing short of arousing, and Rachel soon felt the throbbing need in her clit.

"Oh, Rachel," Quinn gasped out as Rachel nipped all over her breasts, hips rocking against the length in between her legs.

Rachel grunted and started rocking back against Quinn, the insert of the strap-on hitting her clit deliciously. For a moment, Rachel wondered what it would be like to have the real thing in between her legs and how it would feel like to slip inside Quinn's tight heat and feel her raw skin. It would definitely feel perfect, and Rachel suddenly wished that she could give that to Quinn.

But she couldn't, and yet, Quinn still chose her. And that was something that Rachel would eternally be grateful for.

Rachel sighed and buried her face against Quinn's shoulder, her hand making its way inside Quinn's panties. She groaned instantly as her fingers made contact with Quinn's wet core and started to stroke her slit, collecting more wetness. Quinn whined and tangled her fingers in chestnut tresses, hips thrusting down in desperation.

"So wet," Rachel groaned as she circled Quinn's clit, the panties hindering any vigorous movement.

"God, you feel so good," Quinn whimpered, hair sticking to her forehead due to sweat. "Inside, please!"

Complying willingly, Rachel slipped two fingers inside Quinn's tight heat, gasping at the squelching sound that was produced. She began thrusting slowly, relishing in the heat that enveloped her fingers. Quinn moaned and rolled her hips, and Rachel pushed deeper until she was knuckles deep. Looking up, she saw that Quinn's eyes were closed, her lips parted as moans and mewls tore through them. It was a beautiful sight to behold; to see Quinn's face contorted in pleasure as her fingers moved in and out of her core.

Rachel ignored the noise of the cars and people of the city, solely focusing on the pleasured sounds that Quinn was making. Walls grasped her fingers possessively, as though not wanting to ever let go. Rachel moaned and captured Quinn's lips in a searing kiss, swallowing the whines that were building up in her girlfriend's throat.

Thrusting faster, Rachel curled and scissored her fingers, causing Quinn's moans to increase in pitch. Quinn's walls started to flutter around her fingers, and with one final thrust, she came undone. Rachel leaned back and watched as Quinn's eyes opened, her body arched and fingers gripping at the sheets underneath her as her orgasm wracked her slender frame. It was a sight that Rachel would never get tired of watching, and one she would never forget for as long as she lived.

As Rachel drew out the last of Quinn's orgasm, the former cheerleader slumped forward and Rachel caught her with ease. Their chests rubbed together, and Rachel rubbed Quinn's back as the last of her tremors subsided.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked softly as she cupped Quinn's jaw.

"Yeah," Quinn whispered, though Rachel could detect a slight hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I love you," Rachel said quietly as she stared deeply into Quinn's eyes, knowing that this was one way to ease her fears. "You can take control, and if it hurts, I'll pull out," she added with a voice full of promise.

"Okay," Quinn agreed as she relaxed into Rachel's arms.

Rachel smiled and nodded, watching as Quinn peeled off her panties. Her core glistened with her juices, and Rachel moaned languidly at the sight. Laying down on her back, Rachel watched as Quinn positioned herself above the tip of the dildo, bending her knees as she slowly sank down. The scars that littered Quinn's legs sent another crash of guilt above Rachel, and she wished again that she didn't push Quinn into hurrying up.

Swallowing thickly, Rachel glanced away and found herself looking into Quinn's bright hazel eyes.

"It's not your fault, okay? None of us knew the accident was going to happen," Quinn said firmly, her hazel eyes filled with intensity that pierced straight into Rachel's soul.

"I know… I'm sorry," Rachel whispered guiltily. Quinn shook her head and bent forward to kiss her. Warmth spread throughout Rachel's chest as Quinn's lips moved against her own, intent on reassuring her that everything was fine.

Quinn pulled away and Rachel pecked her on the lips one more time before laying slack on the bed. Slowly, Quinn sank down on Rachel's shaft, her lips parted and a small moan escaping her lips as her sex was stretched out. Rachel groaned as she watched her whole length slowly disappear into Quinn's core, wishing again that she could actually feel Quinn's walls clenching around her.

"Oh god," Quinn whimpered as she took in the last of Rachel's length.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, with a vague hint of worry.

"Yeah… God that feels good," Quinn moaned as she experimentally rolled her hips.

Rachel ran her hands across Quinn's thighs, lovingly stroking every raised tissue that her fingertips grazed. As she watched Quinn lift and sink on the strap-on, Rachel finally realized that the scars that she was touching wasn't just a permanent reminder of the accident. No; they were also symbols of Quinn's strength and her desire to live. Battle scars that would remind them both forever that Quinn fought hard to live and have the life she so rightfully deserved.

Quinn started to move faster, her head thrown back and her palms planted on Rachel's stomach as she circled and ground her hips. Panting softly, Rachel watched as Quinn's breasts bounced, then dropped her gaze to Quinn's clenching sex. Sweat trickled down Quinn's neck as she rode Rachel, bouncing up and down and gyrating her hips.

Pale skin glowed underneath the moonlight, combined with the thin sheen of sweat that coated Quinn's body. Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at the beauty that was Quinn Fabray. Vaguely, she could remember Quinn telling her that no one made her feel as beautiful as Rachel did. And truth be told, Rachel felt the same way. Quinn reminded her over and over again that she was beautiful and that she deserved to be treated as such.

"God, you're beautiful," Rachel murmured reverently as she ran her hands across Quinn's thighs.

"Y-you too," Quinn managed to say in between her loud moans of pleasure. "M-more, Rachel. I need- deeper," she begged as she bounced faster.

Groaning loudly, Rachel gripped Quinn's waist and thrust upwards, earning a loud scream of pleasure. Quinn's moans and whimpers were like music to Rachel's ears, rising higher and higher as their thighs slapped together with the force of Rachel's thrusts. A guttural moan tore through Rachel's lips as the insert rubbed vigorously against her clit, the pleasure building in her stomach and the depths of her core.

The tip of the strap-on hit Quinn's spot, causing her to scream Rachel's name loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls of the bedroom. Quinn rode Rachel faster, their moans of pleasure escalating each time Quinn dropped down to the hilt. Rachel panted as she felt her orgasm approaching quickly, her hips bucking up in feverish desire.

"I- I'm coming!" Quinn shrieked as her hips jerked, her movements stilling as her cum gushed out of her core.

Rachel moaned and thrust jerkily as Quinn fell forward, head buried against her chest. With one more thrust, Rachel came with a loud gasp, her legs trembling as her orgasm crashed over her. Quinn whined as Rachel withdrew the dildo, her cum dripping on the sheets.

With her remaining strength, Rachel rolled them over so that she was on top. Quinn smiled and kissed the angle of Rachel's jaw, her fingers gliding sensually over her arms.

"Was that okay?" Rachel asked, her hands placed on either side of Quinn's head. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"It was perfect, Rach. And no, you didn't hurt me," Quinn smiled softly, hazel eyes still cloudy with desire. God, how Rachel loved this beautiful angel lying underneath her.

"Good," Rachel laughed hoarsely and started to take off the harness, but Quinn's hand on hers stopped her.

"Just… one more time?" Quinn requested, cheeks flushed a bright red.

Rachel nodded and lined up the tip of the strap-on with Quinn's entrance. Slowly, she pushed in, watching as Quinn's lips parted into a wide 'O', her eyes fluttering shut as she let out a guttural moan. Pale hands gripped her shoulders, legs wrapping around her waist to urge her to move faster. Rachel panted and started to pick up her pace, her eyebrows scrunched together and her clit throbbing with the pleasure she felt.

Their bodies rocked against each other, the bed squeaking with the force of Rachel's thrusts, accompanied with the squelching sounds of Quinn's soaked sex and their moans and groans of pleasure. Rachel closed her eyes and lost herself in the sounds of Quinn's beautiful moans and sighs, her abdomen clenching with the exertion of her thrusts. Quinn's ankles dug deeply into her ass, fingernails digging into her back as her moans grew louder. Rachel hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her stomach coiling and walls clenching around the insert of the strap-on, her earlier orgasm having left her even more sensitive.

"O-oh yes, Rachel! H-harder," Quinn begged as she ground her hips, her hand reaching down to rub her clit.

Rachel moaned and captured Quinn's lips in a searing kiss, their hot breaths mingling and skin slapping as they thrust into each other. She loved the connection between them, the way Quinn moaned and chanted her name as she slid the strap-on inside her clenching walls, how Quinn looked at her with hazel eyes that were filled with so much love and trust.

With Quinn moaning out her name in her silky voice, Rachel couldn't bring herself to even think of being intimate with another person. Groaning loudly, Rachel dropped her head on Quinn's shoulder and slammed her hips faster and harder, her tongue peeking out to lick the blonde's collarbone.

After a few more deep thrusts, Rachel and Quinn both fell apart with a silent cry, their bodies trembling as the white-hot pleasure coursed through their bodies and momentarily blinded them. Rachel slowed down her thrusts as she rode them both out of their orgasm, then pulled out as Quinn stopped trembling. With a content sigh, Rachel unstrapped the harness and dropped it to the floor, then wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn smiled lovingly and rested her head against Rachel's chest, tangling their legs together intimately. Rachel kissed the top of Quinn's head and glanced at the digital alarm clock that rested on top of her bedside table. It was twelve o' clock in the morning, and she heard the sound of fireworks in the distance.

"Happy New Year, Quinn," she whispered as she stroked Quinn's hair which was matted with sweat.

"Happy New Year, Rachel," Quinn smiled softly as she glanced up at the brunette.

Rachel smiled in return, her chest filled with warmth and blossoming with love as she looked deeply into Quinn's soft and beautiful hazel eyes. Somehow, she still couldn't believe that she would be starting the New Year with Quinn as her girlfriend and both of them very much in love with each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked gently, shifting her position to snuggle closer into Rachel.

"I just can't believe that I'm starting off the New Year with you as my girlfriend," Rachel chuckled lowly, fingers threading through honey golden locks. "We're together for ten months now, but I've been dancing around my feelings for you for far longer than that…"

"It's crazy, isn't it? We've been fighting over this one boy when in reality, what we really wanted is each other," Quinn sighed, her expression reminiscent.

"I know… And look where we are now. I'm in New York, you're going to Yale, and we're together. I'd think that the high school version of ourselves would brush the idea of us being girlfriends and think that it's the most preposterous thing ever," Rachel said with a small grin.

"Most probably, yeah. But now, I finally realized that it was bound to happen. You and I ending up together… Maybe we wouldn't have been able to deal with our feelings maturely when we were in high school, which is probably why we needed to grow up a bit and change before we could finally get to this point," Quinn explained, her expression thoughtful.

"And there's nothing about this that I would change. At all," Rachel responded, gesturing to their intertwined bodies. "Of all the New Years that I ever had, this is most definitely the perfect start amongst them all."

Quinn smiled brightly and inched closer to Rachel, brushing their lips together. Rachel hummed and closed the distance in between them, smiling as the sound of fireworks grew louder. Slender fingers stroked her face, pink lips moving in perfect sync against her own.

"I love you, Rachel. So much," Quinn whispered as she ran her thumbs in slow circles around Rachel's cheeks, hazel eyes swirling with emotion and deep love.

It was moments like these that Rachel loved so much; where Quinn could fully express how she felt not only in words but also through her eyes. With shining eyes, Rachel kissed Quinn again and locked their fingers together.

"I love you too, Quinn," she whispered, chest burning with the intense feelings deep within her.

Quinn giggled and threw her free arm around Rachel's stomach, head resting against her chest. Rachel laughed with delight as she pressed her lips against the top of Quinn's head, thinking that this was indeed a perfect start to the New Year, with their bodies intertwined as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.


End file.
